Elden Sangha
From the Beginning Elden, like most Trandoshans, was born on Trandosha. Culture went hand-in-hand with being a Trandoshan. Growing up, he was constantly being preached to about the major importance of collecting Jagannath points. This was achieved by killing others. He was told that if he could do this, then the Scorekeeper, goddess of the Trandoshan religion, would be very pleased with him. It was a concept that almost all of his fellow T'doshok embraced and rejoiced about. To them, killing was just a sport. One that they were extremely good at. At the age of 15, Elden was forced by his peers to help in one of the slavery rounds. The slaves were their planetary neighbors, the Wookiees. At first, all he could do was sit back and stare in awe of how his family members and friends could take in dozens of Wookiees, then cage them. It was disgusting. But alas, he was forced to partake in the slavery. Everyone he knew, even his Elders were there, waiting for him to make his first slave act. They all led him to a small male wookiee. Young, by the looks of him. Elden pounced, all his muscle crashing down on the wookiee. The wookiee was knocked down, unable to move. Elden took out a small length of rope, then bound the wookiee's hairy arms together. His peers had been watching from the sidelines, watching intently. It had been his time to prove himself; to prove to others that he was no longer a teen. This had quenched his thirst for violence. Still, he did not find this act as satisfying as it was to others. As soon as the clan of Trandoshans returned to Dosha, Elden snuck out of his tribe. After traveling several miles into the jungle filled planet, he found a lone ETA-2. The owner was nowhere in sight. So with that, he hijacked the small fighter. His journey had finally begun... Alpha Medical Corps After about half of a year, Elden found something that sparked his interest. There was an add on the holonet for a medical faction. Under normal circumstances, any right minded Trandoshan would turn a blind eye at the first mention of medical. These were not, however, any kind of normal circumstances. After all, he was a lone Trandoshan, wandering the galaxy. He was eager to have a job. Eager to start a new life for himself. Elden quickly read up on how to join the faction, which was named Alpha Medical Corps. Without any hesitation in his mind, he sent a request to join the med faction. His application was recieved and accepted the very next day. He quickly headed to the academy where he was to be trained, all the while his thoughts were on his future both inside and outside of the faction. After passing the academy, he quickly climbed the ladder of success. He went from "Engineer", the lowest rank in the faction, to "Prospecting Chief". This made him one of Alpha's few Department Heads. This is his current rank as of date. House Asclepius After only a few months into his career, Elden was contacted by Lister O` Smeg. He had invited Elden into House Asclepious, the medical house of Soyak-Rainier Enterprises. Elden gladly accepted Lister's offer. He still holds membership to House Asclepius. Category: Individuals